After love
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Sakura doesn't know how to live life wthout Sasuke. That is, until someone shows her that there is something to believe in after a lost love.


**Ok, so yeah I had to do a song fic to this song. Believe by Cher. OMG. This song is too epic. Cher is so awesome. Just had to say that. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura sighed as she helped Sasuke pack his bags for his trip to America.

"Do you really have to leave me now?" The pinkette whined wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck. The former avenger grunted in annoyance and pushed Sakura off of him.

"Yes, Sakura. Damn I told you this already. Stop making me repeat myself." He snapped. Sakura shifted away and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well don't let me stop you." She snapped back. Even though her heart was breaking, she was getting tired of Sasuke being so unappreciative towards her. She new that she was too good for him and if this was what's best for her, then so be it.

**_No matter how hard I try_**  
**_You keep pushing me aside_**  
**_And I can't break through_**  
**_There's no talking to you_**  
**_So sad that you're leaving_**  
**_Takes time to believe it_**  
**_But after all is said and done_**  
**_You're going to be the lonely one_**

It had been two weeks since Sasuke left and Sakura was laying on her couch desperate to have his arms wrap around her and cuddle like they used to when they first started dating. Yet another side of her wanted to leave Sasuke because she wanted to move on and just enjoy life without the pressure of wanting to please Sasuke. Not only enjoy life but possibly find a new love who could truly appreciate her for who she was.

**_Do you believe in life after love_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough,_**  
**_No_**  
**_Do you believe in life after love_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough,_**  
**_No_**

Sakura was listening to her pink iPod but turned the volume down when she heard her cellphone ring. She grabbed it off of her dresser and touched the call button on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Sakura-chan!" Her best friend Naruto yelled.

Sakura laughed. "What do you want, Naruto?"

"Come out with me tonight. Tonight is gonna be a full moon, remember when we used to watch it together in middle school?"

Sakura smiled. He was right. In the 6th grade, even though she couldn't stand Naruto at first, she ended up being best friends with him. There were times when school was becoming to stressful for them both and they would sit on the school roof and watch the stars until one of them fell asleep. Sakura would never admit it out loud but those were the best times of her life.

"Sure, Naruto. When and where?"

"I'll swing by and pick you up at nine so be ready." Naruto said happily.

"Ok."

_8:59 _

Sakura put on her thin burgundy sport jacket and checked her watch. _...Oh great. Naruto-baka is gonna be late._ She turned her head towards the door as she heard knocks at the door. Sakura walked towards the door and smiled as she opened it.

"Wow, you're on time." She smirked. Naruto chuckled, rolled his eyes and took her hand. "Come on, we gotta go!" He pulled her out of her apartment and let Sakura shut the door. After the door to the apartment was closed and locked the two friends made their way to the roof of the apartment building. Naruto and Sakura sat with Sakura's back against Naruto's.

"Just like old times." Naruto said smiling. Sakura laughed and nodded. "Definitely like old times. Naruto-baka, what happened to us?"

"You and Sasuke happened to us."

Sakura gasped. Unfortunately, Naruto was right again. After her and Sasuke began to date, Sakura's friendship with Naruto dwindled drastically to the point where they were barely on speaking terms. Sakura turned to Naruto and frowned.

"I'm sorry."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. But now that you two are over, what are you gonna do?"

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Now that my love with Sasuke is done, what else is there?"

"You have your whole life ahead of you!"

Sakura shook her head and rested it on Naruto's shoulder blade, quietly shivering from the warmth coming from him. "Do you believe?"

"Huh?" Sakura replied.

"You heard me. Do you believe?"

"Believe in what?"

"In life."

Sakura threw Naruto a puzzled look and punched him in the shoulder. "What do you mean? Of course I believe in life!"

"I didn't finish. Do you believe in life after love?"

"What does that mean?"

Naruto chuckled. "Think about it. You're a smart, talented and beautifully amazing girl."

Sakura gasped. _Naruto has never called me all those things at once before...why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Uh...I'm not sure. Without love, what is life?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to reply until she got a text on her cellphone. She touched the message icon on her screen and read the text:

**I'll be back tomorrow. Make me my favorite meal. See you soon. -Sasuke**

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and deleted the text and turned back to Naruto. She looked deep into those curlean pools of Naruto's and smiled inside her heart. The blonde noticed this and took Sakura's hand into his.

**_What am I supposed to do_**  
**_Sit around and wait for you_**  
**_And I can't do that_**  
**_There's no turning back_**  
**_I need time to move on_**  
**_I need love to feel strong_**  
**_'Cause I've had time to think it through_**  
**_And maybe I'm too good for you._**

Naruto kissed his blossom's hand and brought to his chest. "I'll ask you again. Do you believe?"

Sakura sighed as Naruto leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers. Moments passed between the two and they glance up at the stars before looking back at each other. "I...don't know."

"I-"

"Don't say it."

"But I-"

"No, Naruto!"

"Sakura Haruno, I love you. So I'll ask one last time."

Naruto cupped her face, touched his forehead to hers again and kissed her lips slowly and sensually. "Do you believe in life after love?"

Sakura nodded. "You _are_ my life after love, so I have no other choice but to believe."

Naruto laughed. "Exactly." He flashed that goofy grin that Sakura was always used to, making her punch him in the shoulder. Nothing personal, it was just a reflex.

"Naruto-baka." The pinkette laughed aloud.

And in the right place at the right time Sakura heard music and not just any music, the perfect song that fit these two lovers perfectly.

**_Do you believe in life after love_**  
**_I can feel something inside me say_**  
**_I really don't think you're strong enough,_**  
**_No_**

_No._ Sakura thought. _I am strong enough. With Naruto by my side...I'm more than strong enough._

_

* * *

_

**Ok so I am in LOVE with this song and i HAD to do a fic based on the song so this is a spur of the moment thing but i hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R**_  
_


End file.
